


Not alone

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] thinks that she's about to celebrate the holidays all by herself





	Not alone

 

“Glad you liked my present!” you smiled while listening to your niece gushing about the barbie doll you had gifted her for Christmas. You were happy that no one was able to witness the tears gathering in your eyes as you walked out of the kitchen, the phone still against your ear, before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

 

The room was beautifully decorated and it only added more pain and sadness to your heavy heart as you remembered how you and Tom had spent hours decorating the place. “Thanks, aunt [Y/N]! I love you!” your niece thanked you one last time before your sister took the phone from her, “Thanks again, sis” you swallowed harshly and nodded your head, “Merry Christmas” you whispered and waited for her response before ending the call and tossing your phone next to you on the couch.

 

 

 

  


 

 

A soft sigh left your lips as you closed your eyes to refrain your tears from cascading down your cheeks. You had never thought that you’d have to spend Christmas all alone. “I should’ve agreed to stay with the family” you muttered to yourself, your voice shaky as you still were struggling to keep your emotions to yourself.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and stared at the Christmas tree, your heart aching in your chest as you despised not having Tom with you. The two of you had argued two days ago, you didn’t remember what the fight was about but all your plans about spending Christmas together, cozied up in the living room had flown out of the window the second the grabbed his coat and walked out of the door while mumbling that he’d spend the holiday with his family.

 

To say that you were hurt and disappointed was an understatement. Once you had caught your breath and calmed down, you had realized that the fight was stupid and that you were more than willing to put your differences aside and enjoy the holiday with each other. It almost broke your heart to have Tom ignore your calls and let them go straight to his voicemail. You knew that that man was one big stubborn child but to have him act so rude really scarred you.

 

After you had sent him a message, saying that you’d leave him alone, you thought about booking a flight to see your own family but you knew that you wouldn’t arrive on time to celebrate Christmas eve with them. So, with an aching and heavy heart, you accepted the fact that you were going to spend the holidays all by yourself.

 

You had spent the day sleeping in before answering all your missed calls and messages from your family and friends. You avoided going on social media because you knew that you wouldn’t be able to see all the happy pictures without feeling sad and slightly jealous.

 

Another sigh left your lips as you focused your eyes on the present underneath the tree, Tom’s present. You had made a book filled with pictures of all your favorite memories together. The last page was the most special one because you wrote a poem for him, you sucked at poetry but writing down the love you felt for Tom was very easy to you. It had taken you a few weeks to do so but when you saw the end result, you were more than pleased and you knew that your boyfriend would be too.

 

Fresh tears brimmed your eyes again as you wished nothing more than to have your his arms wrapped around you, his voice whispering sweet things in your ear. You began a mental debate on whether to let your pain out through your tears or distract yourself with Christmas themed movies and let yourself fall deeper in the holiday depression.

 

A soft knock at your door interrupted your mental discussion and with an annoyed grunt, you got off the couch and waltzed your way to the front door, so not in the mood to be disturbed. “Huh” you mumbled after opening the door and seeing Tom standing there, an ashamed look on his face while his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

 

Your heart skipped a beat as you weren’t sad anymore, more annoyed now. You were happy that your boyfriend had come to his senses but you still held a grudge against his childish actions and huffed while slightly glaring at him.

 

“Darling” Tom said, his voice sounding silky smooth, instantly blowing the rest of your annoyance away in a heartbeat. “Damn you” you cussed in a huff, making his expression go from ashamed to heartbroken. You hated how much influence he had on your mind, body and soul and how his simple presence could make the heartache go away.

 

“May I come in?” Tom asked with so much hope in his eyes. You nodded your head and stepped aside, welcoming him in your home. After the two of you walked back to the couch and sat down on it, your boyfriend quickly removed his coat before grasping your hands in his and staring deeply into your eyes. He gently squeezed them before taking a deep breath, “I’m so sorry for storming out the other day. I don’t even know why I picked up a fight but I want you to know that I love you so much and won’t do such a stupid thing again”.

 

“You were willing to leave me alone during the holidays” you argued, still hurt from his actions.

 

“I said that in the heat of the moment” he frowned and shook his head in shame, “I spent those two days at my mother’s house and you were all I could think of. She gave me a smack on the back of my head and that was the final thing I needed in order to realize that I had been acting like a huge jerk and needed to right my wrongs”, your boyfriend licked his lips before bringing your hands to his lips and placing tender kisses on your knuckles and fingers, the gesture making your heart melt in your chest.

 

“I accept your apology” you smiled, knowing that Tom was sincerely sorry for acting the way he did. You didn’t want to waste another second my dwelling on the negative energy and engulfed your boyfriend in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around your thick waist and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling your natural scent and sighing in contentment. Everything felt right again.

 

“Your present” Tom spoke up and quickly pulled away from your embrace, eager to show you the gift he had gotten you. Your eyes brightened up when he pulled a tiny box from his back pocket and opened it, presenting a beautiful, golden ring.

 

“It’s a promise ring. I promise to love you with everything I am. You bring out the best out of me and next Christmas, this ring will be replaced with an engagement ring.” you couldn’t help but gasp at Tom’s sweet words, your heart felt like it was ready to burst out of your chest. It took your boyfriend a few seconds to slide the ring onto your finger before he leaned in captured your lips in a tender kiss, trying to pour all the love he had for you in it.

 

Your head was swimming from the delicate sentiments you felt rippling through your body and felt so happy to be reunited with your love again. Your heart beats synced with each other while you drank each other’s love and passion in. Seconds later, you pulled away from the breath taking kiss and smiled at Tom, “I love you” you whispered and watched a gorgeous smile creep onto his face as those few, but powerful words made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. “I love you too, so much” he responded before the two of you leaned in and let your lips meet in another a slow but passionate kiss.

 

 


End file.
